


All That Glitters is Gold

by DiamondsxStags



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/M, Homophobic slur is used, Includes a sex scene, Old Hollywood - Freeform, TW: Incest, Written especially for the Lannister AU Week run by Whywelovethelannisters!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsxStags/pseuds/DiamondsxStags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lannister Studio is one of Hollywood's biggest film studios, spearheaded by the patriarch of the Lannister pride-I mean family-Tywin. The studio's three biggest assets are Tywin's children (can you say 'nepotism'?); Tyrion, the screenwriter who's just as at home in a seedy downtown L.A. bar as he is at a glitzy Beverly Hills party, Jaime the director, with golden hands for directing and was mentored by the great Arthur Dayne himself, and last but certainly not least Tywin's eldest, Cersei; with a golden halo of hair, eyes like emeralds and a smile like a hungry lioness she rakes in all the big bucks with her movies and out of this world acting talent. If ever there was a family to remember, it's the Lannisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters is Gold

**Hollywood, 1955**

 

While drinking his third glass of champagne, it suddenly occurred to Tyrion Lannister how surreal his life was. Here he was, a dwarf with stubby legs, mismatched eyes and hair, and a forehead that jutted further forward than a forehead should. By all accounts, he was not a handsome man. Far from it. And yet here he was, at a party in Beverly Hills, rubbing shoulders with the beautiful elite of Hollywood society. Of course, he knew that he was only there because of his last name; Lannister. People jumped up to do whatever they could for you when you're a Lannister. Hell, the way some people acted, you'd think they were royalty.

Well, they wouldn't be wrong about that. If ever there was royalty in Hollywood, the Lannisters were certainly that. Sure, the Targaryens held sway and could make and break careers just as easily as other people spoke or drank, but that didn't mean the Lannisters were a family to be ignored. Ever since Tyrion's father Tywin rebuilt his father's mining company from the ground up and branched out into Hollywood (the sign still read Hollywoodland back then), everyone had been paying attention to this family full of beautiful green eyed blondes.

Tyrion smirked sardonically. Well,  _mostly_ beautiful and  _mostly_ green eyed and  _mostly_ blonde. Tyrion had to settle for being deformed, with one green eye and one black, and hair that was neither blonde or black. Still, at least he had his pick of beautiful actress and young starlets, another perk of being a Lannister; all the women are very eager to please.

"Tyrion! There you are!" Jaime Lannister grinned cockily as he eased his way through the crowd. "You know I've been going from one party to another just to find you."

"I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble." Tyrion said with a smile as Jaime laughed. Out of Jaime and Cersei, Jaime was Tyrion's favourite sibling. He never belittled or insulted him like Cersei, Jaime had only ever accepted Tyrion for who we was and what he was and Tyrion was grateful. "What do you want?"

"Dad thinks we should cast that Marilyn Monroe girl in a new movie." Jaime said, casually taking a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. "What do you think?"

Tyrion was surprised that his father knew who Marilyn Monroe was, let alone suggested to cast her in a movie. Looks like Tyrion needs to give his father more credit. "I was rather impressed with her work in  _Seven Year Itch_." He said with a smile. "But what about that husband of hers? Do you think he'll prove to be a problem?"

"If he does we can deal with it." Jaime grinned in a way that only a very rich and powerful man who was aware of his wealth and power could. "After all, we're Lannisters." He sipped his drink, spotted someone he knew and walked away, giving Tyrion a wink.

'Lannister.' Tyrion mused, swirling his glass. ' _Hard to imagine one name can do so much._ '

* * *

 

"JAIME!" Cersei screamed, digging her nails into her beautiful twin's back. "JAIME OH JAIME YES!" Cersei panted as Jaime pounded faster and harder into her, relentless and almost animalistic in his grunts and growls. Cersei opened her mouth, about to scream, but then Jaime hit  _that_ spot and all she could do was make a small gasp. For a few moments, they were completely still, breathing in each other's scent and looking into eyes that were, at that moment, utterly identical. The moment passed and the two screamed each other's name in perfect unison. Jaime collapsed on top of Cersei, exhausted, and caught his breath while Cersei stroked his sweat drenched hair and whispered lovingly in his ear. "My Jaime." She murmured, kissing his jaw, his cheek, his neck. "My beautiful, beautiful Jaime."

"You're not so bad yourself." Jaime rolled over and got out two cigarettes from the Camel packet on the bedside table. He put both of them in his mouth and lit them with a red Zippo engraved with a golden lion (birthday present from dad). He took one out and offered it to Cersei, who gladly took it. "You know, I heard dad was going to loan you to MGM and make a movie for them with Montgomery Clift." He said after taking a puff.

"Where did you hear that?" Cersei leaned back and took a drag off her cigarette.

"Liz Taylor." Jaime said. "I was at a party a few hours ago and I saw her and decided to say hello. She told me what she heard through the grapevine."

"No use in denying it then." Cersei sat up a little straighter and ran her fingers through her sex tousled, golden hair.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Jaime demanded, slightly annoyed that Cersei of all people had hid something from him. "Before or after you started shooting?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic Jaime." Cersei scolded, leaning across him to tap the ash of her cigarette into the ashtray beside Jaime. She picked it up and placed it between them. "I was going to tell you after we fucked actually but you beat me to it."

Jaime grunted. "You know he's a fag," Jaime said spitefully. "So he won't fuck you if that's what you want."

"Stop being so childish." Cersei finished her cigarette and stubbed it out in the ashtray. "I took it because he has a high profile and I  _want_ to act with him." She smirked and slid her hand beneath the blanket, creeping towards Jaime's cock. "Besides, no one can fuck me as well as you can."

That appeased Jaime well enough. He stubbed out his own cigarette, put the ashtray back and rolled over so he was on top of Cersei again. He groaned as she squeezed his cock and pumped it in her hand. "That's right." He said, with slightly more than a touch of arrogance. "And I'm more than happy to help you remember that."

* * *

 

Tywin Lannister rubbed the his temples and sighed heavily. It was two in the morning and he was still awake in his Beverly Hills home, going over the contracts for not only Cersei's film with Clift, but for the film with that Monroe girl as well. Kevan had looked surprised when Tywin had suggested it, but as always he did what Tywin said and contacted Monroe's people. Ever since  _Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_ Monroe had gone from strength to strength, even married that baseball star. Tywin knew a bankable star when he saw one and Monroe was definitely bankable. And he knew Tyrion would jump at the chance to work with a beautiful young actress; it was the half reason he worked in Hollywood.

He skimmed Cersei's contract for MGM one last time, to see if there was anything he missed, anything that didn't provide Cersei with an airtight, ironclad guarantee for a salary worthy of her talent and star power, enough time to not only shoot the movie but also to take time off to rest if she fell ill (thank God Tywin wasn't handling that Taylor woman. She was an absolute nightmare) and, most importantly, privacy. The less people knew about Cersei, the greater the mystery and the greater the appeal.

After all, Cersei was the money maker out of all of Tywin's children. Tyrion had a talent for screenwriting, Tywin would admit to that, and Jaime seemed to be born to work behind the camera, and his mentoring from Arthur Dayne certainly helped. But the public didn't care about screenwriters or directors; they cared about the stars, like Monroe and Taylor and Cersei. It was their faces that filled the screen and entranced every man, woman and child that entered a movie theater, their acting talent that amazed and earned reviews and awards, their star power that made people talk about them. Cersei was the cash cow for Lannister Studios and the Lannister family itself, and Tywin was going to milk her for all she was worth while he still could.

Slowly, he rose from his chair and walked over to the window, partly to stretch his legs, partly to do something aside from read. He surveyed his backyard and the glowing, glittering city beyond it. Tywin could just make out the Hollywood sign, the one that beckoned the young and ambitious from all over the country, promising wealth and fame while conveniently leaving out the very real possibilities of failure and poverty. He had been glad when the 'land' part had been removed from the sign, he thought that 'Hollywoodland' sounded tacky, like some kind of amusement park and God knew Hollywood didn't need any help being tacky.

When Tywin Lannister first set up Lannister studios, his father had practically run the family into the ground, bankrupting them with his generosity and people pleasing nature. By the time Tytos Lannister died, his son had inherited a company on the verge of desolation and being forgotten forever. But Tywin wasn't going to let that happen. He had gone west, to California where people performed in moving pictures like actors and actresses on stage, dazzling audiences with their looks and the stories. The pictures didn't seem like much, but Tywin Lannister knew opportunity when he saw it. And besides, what did the Lannisters have left to lose? He moved to Hollywood, set up Lannister Studio from inside a dingy office and soon enough became a mogul to rival Louis B. Mayer and his ilk. The Lannisters were second only to the Targaryens, but Tywin knew that with patience the Lannisters would rise above them; become wealthier, more powerful, more influential. 'Lannister' would be the name on everyone's tongue, the one they would respect, the one they would revere.

' _Lannister._ ' Tywin allowed himself a ghost of a smile. ' _Soon enough, that name will do more than people thought possible._ '


End file.
